Harry, Draco, and Muffins: HiVO
by Jade19
Summary: (There's drama in this; title is Happiness is Vastly Overrated) Harry and Draco seem to have ‘one petty fight’ that ends their two-year long relationship, but it’s much more then that. Sometimes, words aren’t needed to express love. Maybe it’s


YEAH! The third part is out! I think (hope) this is the last part- I'm running out of ideas, lol. Take note that the first part of the story was when Draco was feeling insecure and wanted a change in life. Okie- here we goooooooooooo!  
  
Disclaimer- ::Takes a spray can and writes on a nearby wall 'HP ain't mine':: Crap! ::Drops the bottle as Guy and Second Guy pursue her::  
  
Title - Harry, Draco, and Muffins: Happiness is Vastly Overrated Author - Mystic Rose Rating - R (I don't think it's a PG-13 so I'm just putting R. Sorry if the rating is wrong) Pairings- MAINLY HP/DM; with RW/HG & NL/GW on the side; also has suggestions to DM/NJ; ends up being a HP/D(didn't make up a last name- oh well) but with HP/DM in love with each other. Think this is confusing, just WAIT till you read the actual fic ^_~ Book - Three years after Graduation Teaser- The final conclusion the Harry, Draco, and Muffins series. This is the now present time, they are 20 and about to get married. A wedding dress and a sex change end up tearing them apart. This time however, it isn't funny. Chapter- 3 of the Harry, Draco, and Muffins series ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Quote of the Day:  
  
'Something old; something new, Something borrowed; something blue' - Isn't it an old wives tale?  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ". I wanna sex change." Draco declared in bed. Harry was rolling over to his side and ended up on the floor. "What?" Harry got out as soon as he got back on the bed. Draco sighed. "I want to have a sex change." He repeated. Harry started laughing. "Y-Your kidding! You- a g-girl!" He got out, holding his stomach as the bales of laughter poured out. When he finally calmed down, he kissed the former Slytherin. "You're perfect the way you are." He told him sincerely. Draco blushed. "Thank you Harry. But it would seem so much easier to be a girl!" He told him. Harry rolled his eyes. "I mean, our relationship wouldn't be shunned, I wouldn't be a freak- I don't like being different. Not anymore." He said. Harry sighed, hugging Draco close to him. "C'mon Draco- tell me the real reason why you want to be girl." He said. Draco glared. "You're horrible Harry. What makes you think that the reason is an emotional one?" Draco demanded. At Harry's infamous 'You have to be kidding me look', he relented. "All right." He grumbled, going over to their closet. Harry and Draco had moved into a Victorian house over in a nearby forest. It was isolated from other homes and suited them just fine. All the rooms had a theme; they all had dark greens and dark blues and oak floors. "Here." Draco grudgingly showed Harry. It was a wedding gown. Harry steadied himself on the headboard so he wouldn't faint. He walked over to Draco. "You. want to wear a dress for our wedding." He stated numbly. Draco nodded, hope shimmering in his eyes. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna marry you wearing that, woman or not." He told him. "Why the hell not?" Draco bit back. Harry raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do I really need to answer that?" He replied. Draco stared at him definitely. "Yeah- I think you do." Draco answered back angrily, putting the dress back in the closet. Harry sighed, walking over to where Draco was. Draco's back was still to him, so Harry put his arms around his waist. "Drac, please don't be like this." He pleaded. Draco turned around. "Then how should I be?" He said coldly, slipping out of his love's arms. "The wedding is in three days, Harry. I don't know if I want to go through with it anymore." At the look of Harry about to say anything, Draco beat him to it. "And it isn't cold feet Harry. Not anymore at least." He mumbled the last part out. He sat on the bed. "What is it then?" Harry inquired softly. Draco looked up to him. "You are always being the boss of me. 'Draco, we can't go there' or 'No thanks, Drac and I have other things to do'." He mimicked. Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Oh is that all-" Harry began, but was cut off by an enraged Draco. "Harry dammit! You have never once asked me what I wanted to do. Have you noticed in the slightest that all the goddamn wedding plans have been made up by you? From where our honeymoon and wedding will be to what will be woven into the goddamn napkins. I am fuckin' SICK of living in your stupid shadow, Harry. "Y'know, not all of your friends are my friends, Harry. I wanted to invite some people, too. But it was all 'No, I think it would make all my friends uncomfortable' or 'They would have no one to talk to at all'. Don't start thinking that you've just started acting like a prat recently. Oh no, you have always been like this. The only reason I put up with it because you're. you're. you're Harry!" Draco sputtered out. Draco was now standing up, and to Harry he seemed almost taller now. He was panting, his face flushed and Harry was worried. Oh no, not for himself, but for Draco. He was a Gryffindor, after all. "Draco, are you all right? You might have a heart attack with all of that shouting." Harry soothed. He tried to gently push him onto the bed but Draco rebuked. "No Harry. Not this time." He answered back softly. He took off his ring, and grabbed the one on Harry's finger. "Have a nice life." He said and then walked past Harry and out the door. Harry stared at the silver ring in his hands and then pocket it. ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ One year later.  
  
"Hullo, welcome to Musek. I am the founder of this restaurant- How may I help you?" Draco questioned as sweet as he could. The couple in front of him dressed in rich looking clothing nodded. A year ago, when Draco walked out on Harry, it was for good. He hadn't wanted to be seen so badly that he escaped to the Muggle world. There he originated his own restaurant, Musek. Musek was a very ritzy restaurant, very exclusive. It had a Greek theme, with the marble and stone statues to make it realistic. It was so very posh that each table had its own room. But the best part of the restaurant, everyone would agree, was the fact that magic seemed to radiate in the air. The employees didn't know how it was done and the manager would say nothing. Well except get that knowing smile of his and shrug. "Yes, we're under the reservation of Weasley." The man in front of him drawled. Draco, ever so smiling, faltered. His eyes widened looking at the man and woman. The man had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked much older then Draco, perhaps 40 or 45. The woman looked much younger though, a few years older then Draco at 30 or so. She had auburn hair and midnight blue eyes. It couldn't be them, Draco inwardly shook his head. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Draco inquired. The woman's mouth twitched ever so slightly and the man looked annoyed. "Weasley. W-E-A-" He began to spell but Draco cut him off. "I know how to spell it." And with the man about to say something else, he continued on. "With two E's, of course." He added dryly. The women mumbled something about 'bad service' before he led them over to their table. After he gave them their menus, he went back to the front of the restaurant to greet the people. He stayed their for minutes, that stupid smile on his face never wavering. A new bunch came in. Only they were quite familiar. There, in mute shock, were Ginny and Neville Longbottom.  
  
Nonetheless, he kept a grin on his face as they approached him. He made sure he spoke first. "Hello, welcome to Musek. I'm the owner and founder of the store, Draco Malfoy, and I'd be happy to show you to your table." It was amazing that he could smile so long to a couple of Weasley's. Ginny spoke up first. "What the hell is the matter with you?" She demanded, slapping him. Neville had to refrain her from hitting him more. Draco gingerly nursed his chin. "I should be asking you the same fucking question, Weasley." He bit out. She extended her left ring out. "Longbottom- I've made a commitment. Not much I can say for you, you goddamn bastard." She spat out. Nora Jennings, his best employee, happened to walk in on this, but said nothing. Neville looked apologetically toward Draco. "I'm sorry bout this Malfoy. She's emotional, pregnant and all don't mind her. But we all are a bit unhappy with the way you left Harry at the altar and all." Neville explained. Nora hid behind a fake plant. Harry? Who's she? she thought to herself. "How the hell did I leave him at the altar? I left THREE DAYS before the wedding. Get your goddamn facts straight, Weasley." Draco grudgingly reminded. Ginny glared at him. Him? Nora thought in amazement. This is getting so good! "Yes, but we all figured you'd come to your stupid SENSES and come back. I suppose it was much too ask for, huh?" She sarcastically bit out. Neville was looking worriedly at the two, wisely deciding to keep out of it. "Well I'm sorry if I wanted a little say on how my life was gonna be led. I had no choice on what we did, how we did it, or when we did it. Harry is such a goddamn control freak! I can't believe I almost married that git." Draco angrily announced. Ginny slapped him again. This time, however, Neville made sure there was one foot between the two. "C'mon Ginny, let's go." He whispered urgently in her ear. Ginny tried to pull away. "No! I'm gonna give that prat a piece of my mind. Neville, stop it! Stop it!" She shrieked, kicking and screaming the whole way. Draco casually crossed out Longbottom off the list. Nora decided to oh-so casually walk in. "'Lo, sir." She politely acknowledged. "Want me to wash the dishes tonight?" Draco rolled his eyes. She only did that when she was feeling guilty about something. "You're forgiven for eavesdropping." Draco forgave. Nora looked shocked. "Why sir! What makes you think I eavesdrop on your conversations?" She innocently inquired. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, that plant over there didn't move by itself throughout the whole time the Longbottoms were there, was it?" He inquired amusedly. Nora silently swore. "No sir." She admitted. Draco nodded. "Dishes today and tomorrow." He ordered and Nora trudged toward the kitchen as fast as her feet could carry her. Ugh. This is too much! And I have Calculus homework! the 21-year old groaned. It was going to be a long night. ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Ginny was screaming at Neville for being such a peacemaker. "I had him there- I could have smacked him SO HARD!" she clenched her hands. Neville sighed, sitting down on their bed. "I know, dear." He repeated for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. Ginny groaned. "Then why did you make me leave?" She demanded. Neville let out a sigh once more. "Because you were making a scene." He explained. It wasn't a good enough answer for Ginny. In fact, she was turning an attractive shade of red. "Neville!" She screeched. Neville's mind raced for possible ways out of this uncomfortable situation. "Why not owl Harry and tell him of our, uh, findings?" He suggested. Ginny, unaware that he had been slyly changing the subject, thought it out. She agreed for she nodded her head a minute later. "Yes of course. But won't it be so tragic, with Daria and all." Ginny trailed off. Neville hadn't thought of that till know. "Oh yes. Daria. But nonetheless, Harry has a right to know." Neville reminded. Ginny nodded solemnly. Neville got a parchment and his quill and ink, placing them on the table to write. "This will be such a shock to him. I feel horrible for Harry. but I somehow I pity Malfoy more then Harry." Ginny observed. Neville looked at her from his paper, puzzled. Ginny gave him a grim smile. "Malfoy was hurt a lot more then Harry before, just think about what it'll be like now." She reminded. Neville's eyes widened and he went back to work. ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Daria was furious. Well, the word furious didn't do her justice. No, she was down right pissed. The 20-year-old former Gryffindor gripped the parchment in her hands venomously. She brushed back a tendril of loose dark brown hair carelessly. Her light brown eyes roamed over the letter once more, uncurling it from her tight grip.  
  
Dear Harry-  
  
'Lo there Harry. I know this may be a shock but we have just encountered an ol' flame of yours (Ginny is still throwing a tantrum but don't tell her I told you that.) Guess who it is? Yup, it's Malfoy (or Draco- whatever you prefer right now). He seems to have formed his own Muggle (yes, you heard me- Muggle) restaurant in London. I suppose he blames you for the break up and all, dunno why. Maybe you should go and contact him. Y'know, 'casually' suggest to go to the Musek (doesn't that restaurant just SHOUT Malfoy? Heh.) and when you see him just 'casually' notice that Malfoy's there. Daria'll never need to know- and you can make that prat jealous. Well, that last sentence was Ginny of course (you can tell by the sudden change of handwriting) but I must say, I agree. You can finally break up all ties with him. You know, before IT happens. OK then, well that's all. I [we] hopes to see you soon, stay healthy (and sane ()!  
  
Your friends, Nev and Gin  
  
Daria was still wrinkling and unwrinkling the paper after she had reread it. She couldn't believe Harry was gay. Or at the very least, bisexual. Her light brown eyes reflected the rage in her eyes, she couldn't believe he had proposed marriage to her. She looked down to her emerald and ruby engagement ring. Prob'ly gave that git one just like it, too, she realized venomously. Harry had denied all the rumors she had reminded him back from their school days suggesting him and Draco were more then friends. Little liar, she thought to herself. She was now stuck in a situation she didn't want because of that ass Draco. He probably doesn't even wanna marry me a'toll, just because of that goddamn situation, she mused. Just then, Harry walked in. "'Lo, love." He murmured in her ear, encircling her waist. Daria stiffened, remembering that he had probably done that to the Slytherin albino as well. Harry took no notice of this, but saw the wrinkled parchment in her hands. "What's that?" He curiously inquired. Daria's eyes narrowed as she stepped out of his embrace. "A letter from Nev and Gin." She stated. Harry furrowed a brow. "What could they want?" He questioned. Daria's mouth formed into a sneer. "They seemed to have encountered someone. A good friend of yours." She added. Harry's mouth was formed into a deep frown, not from what she was telling him but from how she was acting. He knew a ton a people that he hadn't seen in forever. It has to be one in a thousand that she's referring to him. Besides, it could of also been another girl she was referring to that was making her act like this, he reassured himself. Parvati or Lavender or someone. ". Or Malfoy." She concluded, as if answering Harry's thoughts. Harry's ears perked up. "What?" He breathed. Daria's sneer deepened- this was how she thought he was going to react. "I said it could have been Seamus. perhaps Wood, or Malfoy." She spat out the last name, throwing the letter at him. He quickly scanned it, and his eyes widened with each and every sentence. When he looked up, Daria's nose was flaring and she was seeing red. "Daria, sweetie, I'm over him. Really." He desperately assured her, although it felt like he was lying to himself. He had never gotten over Draco. Never. "Yeah right, Harry. You're lying through your teeth once more- I can tell you still love him. Love him more then me, if you ever loved me. We both know that we're here for one reason, and one reason only." She concluded, leaving their bedroom quickly. "I'm leaving- I'm going to Jane's place." She hollered and he heard the faint 'pop!' of her Apparation. He followed the suit, but not to Jane's but to Musek. He had some business to settle. ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Draco stood there, rooted to that spot, his smile still radiating on his face. Even from that meeting with the Longbottoms yesterday. Nora walked in, her waist long blonde hair swaying as she walked in. Her blue eyes brightened as she saw Draco, her smile broading. "'Lo there Draco." Nora greeted. Draco raised his eyebrow slightly, not turning towards her. "Finally broke it off I see." He took note. Nora pouted, but a smile appeared on her face afterward. "Nothin' gets past you." She grinned. Draco's smile mirrored her own. "I could say the same about you." He replied. "Then why don't you?" She asked. Draco turned toward her, a smirk forming on her lips. "Wouldn't want to inflate your ego." Just then, Harry walked, but didn't say a word toward them. "Too late for that, isn't it?" "I feel sorry for the next poor idiotic man who gets landed with you." "My sentiments exactly." "How sure it'll be a man?" "How sure are you it won't?" "Cos your gay, dumbass." "Just because I cry every time I watch Titanic does NOT mean I'm gay." "." "Shut up." "I wasn't gonna say anything." "I'm just a sensitive guy. What's wrong with sensitive guys?" "Nothing- just that they're a dying breed. Well, if they were a breed anyway. You're not the only guy who cries when they watch Titanic. Rick from Maybe It's Me started crying to- oh wait, he reverted back to his old ways." (AN: I dunno if Maybe It's Me shows in England- for the sake of the show let's say it does) "You saw that episode, too?" "Never miss the show." "You know, the next time I get you alone, I'm gonna slather you with whip cream, pour on the caramel and chocolate syrup then the Double Chocolate Brownie ice cream with sprinkles and nuts, oh the nuts-" "What kind of nuts?" "Ewwww- pervert." "You started it, not me." "I'm takin' my shirt off." "Feel free to."  
  
"I'm gonna streak." "It's your restaurant, your entitled to do whatever you want." "I'm takin' it all off." Draco said, peeling off his shirt quickly. Nora smirked. "If your gonna try and be a stripper, you have to take it off SLOWLY." "How would you know?" Nora inquired playfully before she realized they had an audience. She had the decency to blush. "You know what we need to do? Go to a nightclub and pick up some guys. Won't that be," He turned in Nora's direction to see what was so interesting. Once he realized who it was, his eyes turned to slits. "fun." He mumbled the last part out. Harry waved slightly. "'Lo Drac." He greeted. Draco bit his lower lip, a habit that he had recently acquired. Harry walked toward them. As he was coming, Draco regained his cool composure. All business, he muttered inwardly to himself. When Harry was a foot away from them, he pasted on his usual grin. "Hello, welcome to Musek. I'm sorry, we only go by reservation only and I'm afraid I don't see your name on the list. Call two days ahead of time please." Draco informed him curtly. Harry's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" He demanded. He can't be serious, Harry thought to himself. "I said that you have to leave unless you have a reservation, which you do not." Draco drawled to him. Behind Harry stood an impatient couple. "Leave, young man." A male voice in back of him ordered. Harry turned around and glared at the dark haired man and his companion and looked back to Draco. "Draco, you know damn well I'm not here to eat. I'm here to talk about our goddamn relationship." He said. The couple behind him gasped. Draco took note to this and said (standing on his tiptoes to stand over Harry), "I'm sorry, he's delusional. Don't mind him, he just mistakes me for someone else." To Harry he said coldly, "Leave." "One minute- please." He pleaded. Draco sighed, yielding. He looked to an awed Nora. "Take over, Nora." He told her. Nora then mock saluted. "Aye aye cap'n!" At this, Draco rolled his eyes. He led Harry to his office, and he sat down behind the desk. Harry, of course, sat across from Draco. "I'm sorry I made you leave." Harry softly said. Draco looked away from Harry. "Too late for 'sorry's, isn't it?" He inquired dryly. Harry reached out, and grabbed his hand. Draco looked down at it and stared at it as if it was a foreign object. Draco withdrew his hand, looking away from Draco. "You couldn't have come all the way down here to say you're sorry." Draco stated. Harry nodded. "I'm engaged, Drac. To Daria Willston, you know who she is?" Harry inquired. Draco's mouth formed in a slight smile. "How could I forget? She was in Weasley's, or Longbottom whatever, class. Before Weasley knew you were gay and all, she tried to set you two up." He remembered. He turned to Harry once more. "You wanna marry her?" He asked incredulously. Harry raised an eyebrow. "The way you were acting, I thought you really wouldn't care." He said. Draco winced slightly. "OK- I deserved that." Harry shot him a look. "And more." He added in. He reverted back to the subject at hand. "Why her, Harry? There are three very wrong things about this situation. One, she's the wrong gender; two, she's an absolute bitch; and three she's not ME!" He cried out. "Do I sense a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Harry smirked. Draco shot him a look. "I thought you promised you would never stop loving me." Draco reminded. "You did, too." Harry retorted. Draco gave him a sad smile. "I never said I did stopped." Draco replied. They sat in silence for awhile. "I never did either." Harry smiled toward him. They leaned in for a kiss. Which led to another and another and another.  
  
Afterwards, on the comfortable leather couch in the office. Harry turned to Draco and kissed him on the cheek. "Does this the wedding is back. again?" He inquired. Draco nodded hazily, slipping on the golden ring he had kept since he had last seen Harry and Harry did the same. "One question, Drac." Harry requested. Draco then nodded. "Only if I can." He replied. "Why'd you wanna sex change?" He questioned. Draco blushed. "I dunno- I just thought I would look better as a girl. I was feeling held down, and I thought it was all an illusion. This was a test- you failed. So I just left." Draco replied. Harry felt bad about that and was about to say something till Draco cut him off. "Why did you wanna marry her?" He inquired. Harry bit his lip, and in the instant Draco knew why. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and softly said it, barely above a whisper, but Harry heard every word, every syllable he said. "I got her pregnant, Draco." ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ". What the fuck is the matter with you? The very LEAST you could have done was have safe sex! Good job, you goddamn asshole!" Draco raged on. Harry then felt horrible about it all. "I didn't meant to." He said as if he was a little kid that had accidentally hit a girl. "If you didn't MEAN to, you wouldn't have knocked her up in the goddamn first place!" Draco shouted, pacing around the room once more. Harry sighed, realizing the logic of the situation. "I was drunk, she was drunk. I was feeling bad about you, and it just. happened." Harry stated. Draco's breath was labored, his eyes bloodshot. Harry had the most horrible feeling about this. "How many months is she along?" He asked. Harry winced. Uh oh. "Four months, more or less." He said, chuckling nervously. But it was no laughing matter, especially to Harry. "Go through with the wedding." Draco ordered. Harry's eyes widened. "But Draco-" Harry protested, but Draco shook his head. "You've made your bed now lie in it. I do love you Harry, but you have a responsibility toward her. Even if your kid IS a mistake, and it better be, it's still that, your kid. I'm sorry." Draco whispered. "But we just got back together again!" Harry replied. Draco smiled at him wistfully. "Maybe we weren't meant to be. We've had all these arguments, before and after we got together. This can't be a coincidence, Harry." Draco sadly told him. Harry sighed, giving in. "All right, but I hope you know that I don't love her. Because I love you." He declared furiously, kissing Draco. Their last kiss ever. ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ And Draco didn't interfere with Harry's relationship with Daria. He watched solemnly as he watched his only love stand at the altar, declaring his love for someone else. He watched as Daria gave birth to their first child, James Draconis Potter. He watched as he saw his godson grow up, never knowing of his father's true feelings toward his godfather. He watched as Daria fell ill and died, leaving Harry to take care of 13-year old James by himself. He closed his eyes, the memories flowing in his mind. He opened his eyes and reality and time sinking in. His eyelids shut and he dreamt, dreaming of what may have been and never could be. ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Damn, you do NOT BUILD YOUR CHARACTERS TO BE TOGETHER THEN HAVE ONE OF THEM END UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE! I'm an idiot- this really wasn't supposed to happen. But no [interesting] story is complete without conflict and we have conflict all right. So much conflict that they ended up with other people. I'll make an alternate chapter eventually, please accept my dearest apologies though! This one isn't even funny, sadly enough. I'm going to start out with the alternate chapter. Next up: Harry, Draco and Muffins: Meant to Be (alternate ending to 3; happier) Meant to Be was actually going to be the title of THIS story, but it didn't do this one justice. Good thing huh, cos it wouldn't have made any sense. Or would it? Anyway. Please review- I know this was REALLY BAD (not the writing. I HOPE it wasn't the writing ^_~) because of the plot and conflict. Sowwie everyone!!! 


End file.
